


Let's Make A Miracle

by caityjay



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, Conrad being emo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Yozak being Yozak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caityjay/pseuds/caityjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrad is angry, and hurt, and lost. He finds solace where he always has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make A Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my third/fourth rewatch of the series, this scene takes place during Episode 76, in the finale of Season 2.

It had been impulsive, but seeing his captain's reaction to the fluttering sections of canvas made it more than worth it. Yozak couldn't stand the sound of Conrad's voice wrenched with hopelessness and the pain of betrayal. It made him want to cut something. Taking it out on the smirking faces of the Original King and that Great self-righteous, backstabbing son-of-a-bitch Sage was just a bonus.

Conrad's satisfied smile faded, his eyes still clouded with the severity of the situation. Yozak reached out and gripped his captain's upper arm as the other man drew in a sudden, shuddering breath. Brown eyes flashed and Conrad's hands were in his hair, pulling the larger man down and crushing their mouths together. Yozak allowed him a few moments, cupping the back of his lover's head with his free hand in steadying counterpoint to the desperation of the kiss. He used the hand still on his shoulder to gently yet firmly push them apart.

His captain's eyes were hard, showing now only anger and determination. But Yozak knew how to read those eyes. He'd seen this look once before, decades ago, at another time when Conrad had lost hope.

"We have time," he said softly, knowing what the other man wanted. He followed as his captain turned on his heel and strode purposefully away from the ruined portraits.

The door was barely shut behind them when Conrad once again clutched at him and pulled him into a demanding kiss. Yozak relaxed into his grip, offering his captain the control he so desperately needed—the control he didn't have over what was happening outside the castle—and slipped his hands between them to work on buckles and buttons.

Sometimes they played it like this for fun. Yozak was always willing to hand Conrad the reins, to let the slighter man manipulate his body to the whims of his desire. This was different. Conrad was very skilled at hiding it behind his practiced smile, but they were all terrified. No one knew what had happened to Yuuri, or how to stop the shadowed armies from advancing; everything had fallen apart so suddenly, and one of their greatest resources had turned against them. On top of the helplessness, Conrad had been hurt by this betrayal so personally. Yozak's chest tightened in sudden rage and sympathy and he shoved the jacket down his captain's shoulders a bit more roughly than he'd intended.

They moved quickly, not saying or even really thinking it, but knowing that they would be expected elsewhere before too long. Conrad pinned Yozak to the bed, strong fingers digging into his barrel of a chest, biting at his broad shoulders as he rode him hard and fast. As he reached the edge, Yozak caught his captain's head in one large hand, drawing him into a deep and searching kiss. Conrad's breath hitched as he came, and it felt like a sob in the other man's mouth.

Yozak drew his captain's smaller body down, lying him against his side and kissing across his face tenderly. Conrad's eyes were firmly shut and his hands clutched desperately at Yozak's freckled shoulders. He'd had his turn, and Yozak effortlessly fell into his own role.

He stroked the light brown hair much more briefly than he would have liked, urging his captain to relax bit by bit into his arms. Once Conrad's breathing had evened out and the lines around his eyes had softened, Yozak finally voiced the problem.

"I won't lie," he rumbled, still stoking his lover's hair, "this is pretty bad."

Conrad's breath puffed against his shoulder in a curt laugh. Yozak smiled, and continued. "And maybe this is strange, coming from me, but...." He stopped. Sighing, he drew his lover's face away from his chest and cupped his face, tracing his thumbs over his cheeks and lips and eyes. "All we can do is have faith," he said, looking hard into the dull and hopeless eyes that had finally pried themselves open to the world again. "Faith in the Maoh. Faith in Yuuri. You've always had such damned stubborn faith in the kid, I never thought I'd see you losing it."

Conrad blinked once, slowly. When he spoke, his voice was rough and unsteady. "We don't even know what Shinou did to him—what's going on up there, even now. Our city is under attack by countless, soulless soldiers that won't stay dead. None of us has any idea what we can do to stop it."

Yozak smirked, closed his own eyes and kissed his beloved captain tenderly between the eyes. "That's why they call it faith." He kissed him once more on the mouth, slow and thorough, lingering as long as he dared before breaking away."Come on," he said. "Time for us to arrange for a miracle."


End file.
